The Music That Binds Us
by Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse
Summary: He wasn't overly popular. He wasn't that strong. He didn't get the best grades. He wasn't some kind of superman that had some hidden strategy to how he did things. All he did was strive for average grades, and an average life. But when Ruby Rose happens to hear him singing in the club of which he is the lone member, things start to change... Jaune/Forced!Harem High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He wasn't overly popular. He wasn't that strong. He didn't get the best grades. He wasn't some kind of superman that had some hidden strategy to how he did things. All he did was strive for average grades, and an average life. But when Ruby Rose happens to hear him singing in the club of which he is the lone member, things start to change... Jaune/Forced!Harem High School AU**

 **Jaune will be very smart in this fic, but he hides his smarts from a lot of people since all he wants is average grades.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Who are you?**

Why was the sky blue?

That was often a question Jaune Arc wondered to himself. Whenever he got bored, or upset, or excited, that question would just appear in his head and he would think on it for hours until the question eventually faded away into the depths of his mind.

Today was no different. It was in the middle of his history class with Professor Oobleck, and he was bored out of his mind, when the question just suddenly popped into his head. Zoning out Oobleck's talking, he glanced to the right where the window was. It was a cloudless day today, with the sun blazing like it owned everything the light touched.

 _'Why is the sky blue?'_ he thought to himself, over and over, that single question penetrating the depths of his mind. Sadly though, no matter how much he thought about it, he never came up with an answer to his question.

Sighing, he returned his attention to Oobleck, now listening to him again. "...tragedy!" Oobleck was saying in his fast paced voice. "Which is why humans learned from this mistake and prospered! Mr Arc, would you please explain to us why it is that Faunus and Humans now live in peace?"

Jaune sighed through his nose. "They now live in peace because the humans of old finally realized that just because they had animal parts, did not mean faunus themselves were animals. And likewise, Faunus realized that humans were mostly afraid they would try to go to war, so they became more peaceful because of this. Since the peace treaty of 07, there have only been light skirmishes between human and faunus."

"That is absolutely correct Mr Arc!" Oobleck agreed. "Ever since the treaty, there have only been light skirmishes between our two races, and humans and faunus have even began to fall in love with one another and marry, leading further to equality between the two races!" Oobleck may have said more, but the bell blared. "It appears we are out of time! Your homework for this week is to research what the times were like before the treaty between Faunus and Humans! That is all! Class is dismissed!"

The blonde stood slowly, putting his books into his bag before slipping it onto his back. However as he was leaving, he was stopped by Oobleck. "Do not leave yet Mr Arc! I would like to have a talk with you!"

Jaune stopped and glanced back before nodding. He waited until everyone had left before heading over to Oobleck. "Is there something wrong Doctor Oobleck?"

The man shook his head. "Not at all! I just happened to notice that, part way towards the end of the class, you seemed to zone out and stare out of the window. I caught your gaze towards the sky, but I saw nothing in it. May I inquire what it is you were staring at?"

The teen blinked at such a simple question, "I was...staring at the sky."

Oobleck stared at Jaune from behind his glasses, making the blonde feel a little uncomfortable, until the man finally nodded. "I see...you may leave now Mr Arc."

He just nodded. "Bye Dr O," he quickly left the room before Oobleck could give a response. He walked down the halls a bit faster than he usually would, but nobody so much as glanced in his direction. With enough walking, he soon reached his destination. Opening the door, he smiled softly at the sight of the music club room. He walked in, closing the door behind him and shrugging off his bag.

"It's good to be back here..." he whispered softly. This place was Jaune Arc's own personal heaven. He spent all, if not most of the free time he got in school here. He was the lone member, so it meant he got privacy, as well as meaning he could use whatever instrument he pleased whenever he pleased. It made him happy.

He sat down on a chair and pulled out a book from his bag that read 'Jaune Arc's Journal'. This was, of course, Jaune's journal. He took it everywhere with him, and never let anybody see the contents. His reasons for writing a journal in the first place had puzzled even the owner, but he kept it and wrote in it diligently every single day.

Pulling out a pen, he began to write in his journal about his day. He didn't use any innuendos, or cheesy lines, or write any 'hidden' thoughts he had. He wrote bluntly about what happened in his day from start to finish. However, when he got to his thoughts about the sky, the amount of space it took up in the journal was at least 3 pages, in great detail and quite complex. Once he finally finished writing, he snapped the book shut and put it back in his bag.

Humming softly, Jaune stood and began to walk around the room, running his hands over the various instruments and devices in the room. He started with the piano, running his fingers along the wood before he raised it up to reveal the white and black keys beneath. He hit a few notes, smiling softly, before he removed his fingers from it and continued his walk around the room. He then came to the violin. He lifted it up, playing it slightly, and adjusting the notes slightly so that they were correct. He played for a few seconds, before putting the instrument down and moving on.

Next was the drums. He sat at them, picking up the drum sticks and twirling them. He hit each drum and symbol a single time. Smiling in satisfaction, he played on the drums softly for about 10 seconds, before he put the sticks down and stood, almost gliding across the room until he came to the instrument he wanted.

Picking up the acoustic guitar, Jaune began to play each note individually, adjusting the strings as he did so. He let out a brief grin as all the notes were correctly adjusted. "Now, where is the pick..." he wondered aloud, looking around. He soon noticed the golden guitar pick was on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. Usually, guitar picks were used for electric guitar and not for acoustic. But Jaune had always preferred the use of the pick.

Playing a few notes, he tried to think of a song to play. It took a few minutes of thinking for him to find one, but soon enough a song came to mind for him to play. He walked over to the computer, and set it up with a microphone so he could record the song to listen to later. This was so he could review his singing, and try to adjust it to make it better if he made any mistakes. And once he was ready,

 _(Drive - Incubus)_

 _Sometimes I feel the fear of the uncertainty stinging clear_  
 _And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer_

 _It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague_  
 _Haunting mass appeal_  
 _Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel_

 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
 _With open arms and open eyes, yeah_  
 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive_  
 _Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh_  
 _It's driven me before, and it seems to be the way_  
 _That everyone else gets around_  
 _Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found_

 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
 _With open arms and open eyes, yeah_  
 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Would you choose water over wine... hold the wheel and drive?_

 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
 _With open arms and open eyes, yeah_  
 _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there_

He stood still a few seconds after finish the song, before he walked over to the computer and stopped the recording. "There we go..." he mumbled as he began to render the song, and once done he linked the computer to his phone, and stored the song on his phone before deleting it from the computer entirely. He plugged in his headphones and began to listen to his own singing, humming along lightly as he did so.

Little did he know, his singing had been heard, by the genius of the school, Ruby Rose. She was only fifteen, however, she had skipped two grades because she was just that smart.

The girl hadn't been intending to eves drop on him, it just seemed to happen. She had been walking through the halls, trying to find where Yang had lost her necklace, and heard singing. And it was perhaps the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her life. She had immediately forgotten all about Yang's necklace and began to look for the source of the voice. And she had soon found it, being shocked by who it was.

Jaune Arc had a small reputation among the popular kids in school. And it was because he was just so...average. He always scored Cs, but that wasn't what made them curious. It was the fact that he always scored just one point above the failing grade, scraping passes. They wouldn't have cared if it was a one time thing, but it wasn't. It had been consistent since the beginning of the school year. But it wasn't just that what made them interested.

It was the fact he knew none of their names. One time, Weiss had gone up to him and introduced herself in the usual haughty tone she used with everyone other than her friends. All he did was stare at her blankly and ask who she was. When she introduced herself, he just shrugged and said, "Never heard of you." Weiss had been so stunned she froze. By the time she regained herself, Jaune was walking out of the hall. And the next time Weiss tried to talk to him, he just looked at her blankly again and asked who she was.

And now, here Ruby was, listening to perhaps the most beautiful singing voice in the entire school. Once the song was done, she very quietly began to leave. Once she got to a safe distance, she began to run. She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her. And eventually, she got back to her friends, panting heavily.

"Oh hey Ruby!" Yang, her sister, said with a grin. "Did you find my necklace?"

Ruby shook her head negatively. "N-no, but I found something better..."

Blake looked at Ruby with mild interest at that statement. Ruby always claimed she found something cool, though it often wasn't that cool. But she looked too cute that they just couldn't tell her to stop. "And what exactly did you find?"

"Well..." Ruby spoke as she caught her breath. "I was walking down the halls looking for the necklace, like Yang asked, and I was having no luck finding it. I was about to move onto another area, when all of a sudden I heard singing. And it..." she blushed a little bit. "It was the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard...even better than Weiss', sorry."

Weiss' eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?! BETTER THAN MINE?! WHO WAS SINGING?!"

Ruby giggled at her yelling, before she shook her head and continued to explain. "Well, I decided to look for the source of the voice, and I eventually ended up at the music club."

"We have a music club?!" Yang said in surprise. She had never even heard of a music club in the school before!

"Can I please finish my story?" Ruby asked dully.

"Sorry about her," Blake told Ruby, though she was equally surprised about the music club. "So you ended up at the music club...?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so I decided 'I'll just peek to see who's singing'. So I did just that and I felt my jaw drop in surprise because...standing there, singing into a microphone while playing a guitar was...Jaune Arc..."

Silence followed from the other three, their eyes and jaws dropping in absolute shock. All of a sudden, Yang had her hands on her shoulders. "Lead the way!"

Ruby nodded, and turned, quickly speeding off, with Blake, Weiss and Yang all following behind her. Soon enough, they got to the place Ruby heard the singing and she stopped, making the rest do the same. "We'll have to walk quietly now," she told them. "Or he might hear us." Getting nods in response, she kept leading them down the halls until they finally came to the club room.

"I'm peaking," Yang whispered softly, glancing into the room. Jaune was in the middle of the room, holding an acoustic guitar, looking like he was about to sing again. "It looks like he's about to sing."

Hearing that, the rest of the girls all peaked into the room, eager to watch. He coughed a few times to clear his throat, and then he inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Alright, here goes..." he began to play.

 _(Imagine Dragons - Demons)_

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

He played a few notes before the song finished. There was complete silence for a few seconds, before he then headed over to the computer and stopped the recording. He then repeated the same process as earlier, putting the song on his phone and then deleting it from the computer.

"Holy crap..." Yang mumbled. "He's...wow..."

"...Ruby I forgive you," the white haired girl told her softly. "I can't argue after hearing that."

"I told you so!" Ruby said haughtily.

Blake hissed. "Quiet down! Do you want him to hear us?"

Suddenly, the door slid open, and all four fell down on top of the other. "Ow..." they all mumbled, before they slowly looked up to see Jaune Arc staring down at them, blinking softly.

"Uh...surprise?" Yang said, trying to play it off and maybe salvage the situation.

Jaune once more just blinked. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **It's good to see that so many people enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I will answering some comments and concerns about this fic. The 'forced' part of the harem means Jaune will unwillingly have a harem. He will come to like them all, but the harem will be forced onto him. Also, his being emotionless is my way of balancing things out. In the original RWBY universe, he was emotional but not clever, and still naive to a girl's actual feelings until they were blunt. This is a case where, because he is a lot smarter, he will be REALLY emotion dumb.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'll Remember You**

The three girls stared up at the blank face of Jaune Arc, all of them in a mild state of shock. Not because they'd been caught, but because he _still_ didn't know their names! Honestly, how dense did you have to be?! Weiss was worst off, as this was the _third_ straight time he had asked who she was.

"How do you not know who we are?!" Weiss demanded in annoyance.

All Jaune did was look at her with dull eyes, "I can already tell you and I aren't going to get along. But since none of you are going to introducing yoursel-"

"Ruby!" said the girl quickly as she jumped up, her silver eyes staring into Jaune's blue. "Ruby Rose! Sorry about eves dropping, but you're really good at singing and we couldn't resist!"

Jaune studied her for a minute, looking her up and down. He stared into her eyes before he nodded. "You I can get along with," he decided. "I will...remember your name."

Though the girls were surprised, Yang jumped up next. "I'm Yang Xiao Long!" she told him with a grin. "I've been waiting _Xiao Long_ to talk to you, Jauney boy."

The blonde teen stared at her blankly for a solid ten seconds. "I'll give you credit, that was original," he praised. "I think we'll get along fine. I'll remember your name as well."

Blake was the next one to get up. Her amber met Jaune's blue, and her ears twitched underneath her bow. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Jaune. "I'm Blake," she held out her hand for him to shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Blake," Jaune told her as he shook her hand, staring into her eyes for a moment. "Your name shall also be remembered by me."

Weiss was next up, and she gave him a haughty and arrogant look. "I am Weiss Schnee," she said to him with an arrogant voice.

He just looked at her blankly, his eyes glazed over. He was like that for about thirty seconds, and as they were about to speak up, he shook his head and looked at Weiss again. "Sorry, who are you?" Weiss looked enraged, and just as she was about to open her mouth, he it off, much to Weiss' annoyance. "Doesn't matter actually. Now, other than eves dropping, why are you at my club?"

"Your club?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my club," Jaune repeated. "I am the president and lone member of the Music Club," he gestured to the room, that held a variety of instruments and even a recording system. "There used to be more members, but they graduated last year. And nobody seems to care for the Music Club any longer, so I am here as the only member. Now I repeat. _Why_ are you here?"

Ruby answered before the other three could. "We came here to join the club!" That response elected surprised looks from her friends, but Jaune didn't seem to notice.

He stared at her with mild surprise written on his features before his face returned to being expressionless. "You want to what now?"

"We want to join the club!" Ruby repeated.

"Allow me to see if I am correct...you and your three companions wish to join my club?" Ruby nodded quickly. His gaze fell on the other three, who nodded not long after, though it was slightly hesitant. "...Very well," he headed into a part of the room they couldn't see, then came back with four pieces of paper he handed to each one of them. "You must fill in these forms, and then have them approved by a teacher. At that point, return the applications to me and I shall take care of the extra details, then you shall all be official club members. Clear?"

They nodded. "Understood!"

Jaune nodded. "Good," he walked back into the room. "Until then, feel free to look around and play any of the instruments, but do be careful. This club does not get a very big budget, so if one of the instruments breaks it shall be a pain to replace. And please, do not attempt to speak to me if I am playing an instrument. Music is the one time I am able to find some peace, and I do not wish to have that taken away from me."

"Got it!" Ruby said cheerfully. Jaune merely nodded as sat down and hit the play button before closing his eyes, drowning out the world around him.

Whilst he did that, the girls huddled in a corner. "What were you thinking?" Weiss hissed at Ruby quietly.

"I panicked!" she told her. "I didn't want him to think we were weirdos!"

"A little late for that," Blake said dryly. "On the bright side, he doesn't seem to have a problem with Yang, Ruby, and myself."

Yang nodded, "Wonder why he said he'd remember us, but then forgot Weiss almost instantly?"

Weiss still looked a little miffed because of that. "How come he's just unable to remember me? It makes no sense."

"Try toning down on your arrogant facade?" Ruby suggested helpfully. "I mean, all of us were nice and kind to him, but he might not like arrogant people, so he doesn't bother trying to remember them."

There was silence before Blake spoke up, "That...does make some sense..." she agreed before frowning. "But then what about Pyrrha? She's introduced herself to Jaune before, and she's really nice, but Jaune looks at her really coldly for some reason."

Yang frowned lightly as she remembered the day that happened. The day had been normal, the popular kids sitting at a table and talking happily, and Jaune sitting alone as usual. Pyrrha decided to be a little brave, and headed over and introduced herself to Jaune. What followed was the coldest look any of them had ever seen being directed at Pyrrha, curtsy of Jaune. Pyrrha froze in place, and all Jaune said was, "I don't know somebody like _you_ ," and then he stood up and walked away.

When asked what that was about, the red haired girl claimed she had no clue, but she was always wary of Jaune since that day.

"Yeah," the blonde spoke. "I wonder why tho-"

"Would you four stop talking for a little while?" Jaune's voice came. They looked to him, only to see him standing with an electric guitar plugged in and his lips by the mic. "I want to record a song now."

Ruby nodded, "Right, sorry, go ahead!"

Jaune nodded, striking a few chords just to be sure they all sound right, before he starts recording and takes a breath, starting to the song.

 _(Slash - World On Fire)_

 _Well, they say that we are tragic_  
 _And they say we're born to lose_  
 _You're the misfit, I'm the sinner_  
 _You're the heathen, I'm the fool_  
 _But, today, you'll be the master or the slave_  
 _It's up to you_  
 _Oh my beautiful disaster_  
 _Take me any way you choose_

 _Don't fight it_  
 _Ignite it_  
 _This much I'm sure_

 _I think it's time to set this world on fire (this world on fire)_  
 _I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_  
 _Burn it to the ground and trip the wire (just trip the wire)_  
 _It may never be this good again_

 _It's like a new religion_  
 _Speak in tongues, come see the light_  
 _Do not trip on inhibitions that will only waste my time_  
 _Let me tempt you with the evils of the flesh and so much more_  
 _Like a Babylon redeemer_  
 _Like a pusher, like a whore_

 _Just try it_  
 _You'll like it_  
 _I'll give you more..._

 _I think it's time to set this world on fire (this world on fire)_  
 _I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_  
 _Burn it to the ground and trip the wire (just trip the wire)_  
 _It may never be this good again_

 _It's so dark, I can't see_  
 _All the truth inside us_  
 _All I want is to feel something that's real before the end..._

 _(Instrumental_ _)_

 _Close the door_  
 _Turn the key_  
 _Do you like what you see?_  
 _Kill the lights_  
 _Oh, come to me_  
 _Set it off tonight_  
 _Baby, just like fire to gasoline..._

 _I think it's time to set this world on fire (this world on fire)_  
 _I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_  
 _I'm so fucking bored so trip the wire (just trip the wire)_  
 _It may never be this good again_

 _Just trip the wire_  
 _(Just trip the wire)_  
 _This world's on fire_  
 _(This world's on fire)_  
 _Just trip the wire_  
 _(Just trip the wire)_

 _It may never be this good again..._

Taking a breath, Jaune finished up the song, and walked over to the computer, stopping the recording. He then downloaded the song onto his phone again, before he plugged in his headphones and sat down, closing his eyes as he listened to the song.

"...That's just not fair," Yang muttered. "He _had_ to sing a song by Slash, didn't he? I love Slash, damn it! And he sung it just as well, if not just a little bit worse."

"I think we can establish Jaune has a natural talent for singing," Blake said drily.

Ruby nodded, smiling a little. "I think it's more than talent," the other three looked at her. "W-well I mean...didn't he say this is the one place he comes to for peace? We're about half way into the school year now, so it means he's been coming here for a long time now...and even before then, I imagine he was singing. Imagine how much he must have practiced to be able to sing so well."

Yang nodded, "That's true I guess...but still, he sounds so good, I can hardly believe it. Who knew behind all that emotionless he hid...well... _that_?"

"Nobody..." Blake said softly, drawing their gazes. "He's...had nobody. It makes sense now...he's so emotionless, it's almost like he doesn't know how to interact with people. And I think...that it's because he really _doesn't_ know how. He doesn't even seem to know how to display emotion. Did you see the look of surprise on his face earlier? It was only there briefly before it slipped back to emotionless..."

Ruby blinked slowly, "Are you saying...Jaune never had friends as a kid?"

Blake nodded, "Either that...or all his friends abandoned him as a kid, making him lose faith in people. I certainly know that if I didn't have any of you, I would have ended up very different today..."

"But why does he seem to have such a grudge against Pyrrha?" Yang asked, but soon the group felt chills go through their spines.

Jaune was giving them all a look so cold, it could make a mountain move to get out of its sight. "Never. Mention that name. Again."

"R-right, got it," Yang agreed, sweating and chuckling nervously. Instantly, Jaune's look vanished as he returned to his music.

Weiss took a breath as she broke away from the huddle and walked over to Jaune. She cleared her throat, getting him to look at her questioningly. "Do you mind if I use the equipment to record something?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow before shrugging, waving a hand over everything. Weiss nodded gratefully before she headed to the computer and began to look up the instrumental for a song. Finally finding the one she wanted, she set it to play in a moment and started the recording, standing by the mic. She took a breath and hit play, letting the intro start...and then started to sing.

 _(Ellie Goulding - Burn)_

 _We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_  
 _They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_  
 _Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_  
 _And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_  
 _Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_  
 _And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

 _We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_  
 _Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_  
 _We can light it up, up, up_  
 _So they can't put it out, out, out_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
 _'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn_

Weiss took a deep breath as she finished the song. She hit stop on the recording, turning to her friends. She blushed as they were all staring at her in surprise. "W-what?" she asked them. "D-do I have something on my face?" she questioned.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby cheered as she hugged Weiss tightly.

"R-Ruby, let go you dunce!" Weiss told the cheerful girl, her face flushed red.

Yang grinned as she pat Weiss on the shoulder. "You did a good job, Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well done, Ice Queen," Blake gave Weiss a thumbs up, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Blake, not you too!" Weiss cried out, her voice distressed.

Their fun was cut off by Jaune's voice, "You..." they all looked to him, his face were blank, but his eyes held something that startled them. A spark of delight.

Weiss blinked, "W-what?" she demanded. "S-Stop staring at me," he told him, her face burning as she looked away.

Jaune walked over, staring at Weiss, making her flush brighter shades of red. The other three held their breath in anticipation as Jaune spoke, "What is...your name?"

The scarred girl blinked before she spoke up. "Weiss...Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss Schnee...huh?" Jaune questioned to himself. "I'll...remember you," he told her, drawing a shocked looked from her. He glanced at the clock. "It's late, we should be heading home," he said as he made sure to save the recording Weiss had just done before he shut everything down. "If you want to join, fill out the sheets and give them to me tomorrow."

With his piece said, Jaune walked out of the room, making the three of them look in surprise to where he just was.

"...I guess he appreciates good singing?" Weiss said timidly.

"I guess he must?" Yang said in a questioning voice, before she also looked to the clock. "But he wasn't kidding, it's starting to get late. We should head home before our families start to get worried!"

* * *

Jaune yawned as he walked into his house, "I'm home," he called out to his family, his mother's voice speaking in response.

"Welcome home sweetie," she said, peeking out from the kitchen. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, the same shade as her son's. "Did you have a fun day at school?"

Usually Jaune would answer in the negative, but today, he felt a little different. A feeling he wasn't familiar with bloomed in his chest as he thought about the four girls. For the first time since he was 7 years old, a smile graced Jaune Arc's lips, much to his mother's shock. "Yeah..." he headed upstairs. "You could say that..."

Jaune couldn't have seen thanks to his movement, but Alicia Arc smiled with joy as she picked up her scroll and dialled her husband. "Jack! You won't believe it! Jaune...he smiled!"


End file.
